Because I Love You
by Liecia Vargas
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Kyuubi, gadis remaja yang menjadi korban hingga kehilangan kedua tangan dan kaki. Hidup hampir kehilangan seluruh harapan dan berada di neraka dunia, Naruto berusaha menjadi cahaya untuk hidup Kyuubi. WARN: Fem!Kyuubi


Langkah kaki di rumah itu terasa berat dan bergema. Meski mereka hanya perlu melangkah beberapa langkah lagi, bagi pemuda itu pintu dihadapannya terasa jauh untuk dipandang. Ia merasa gelisah. Ia risau. Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang kusut dan kurang tidur.

Ia segera terhenti dipintu itu. Seperti bagaikan pintu yang tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengintip sedikit ke kenyataan pahit. Berkata seolah; ' _jangan masuk. Kau akan terluka'_ , sedikit banyak membuat ia gemetar. Walau begitu, ia tidak pernah akan mencoba kabur dari kenyataan ini; meski menusuk pada relung hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk, nak? Aku tidak akan memaksa dirimu. Kau... kau adalah anak muda dengan masa depan yang cerah..."

Orang yang berbicara itu adalah pria yang telah tua. Beberapa uban tumbuh di kepalanya, tetapi satu bulan tidak bertemu—entah perasaannya atau bukan— hampir keseluruhan rambutnya telah memutih. Ia menjadi lebih kurus dan lebih tua daripada usia dia saat ini.

Dan tubuh pria tua itu gemetar. Penyesalan menggerogoti hatinya.

"Banyak wanita di luar sana yang akan dengan senang hati menjadi pendampingmu, tetapi jika dirimu memang bersedia... kumohon... kumohon..." ia terisak. Tubuhnya kian gemetar. Suaranya parau, menusuk hati orang yang mendengar. "...Jaga dia. Kasihi dia. Sayangi dirinya."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban; tidak ada tanda penolakan ataupun mengiyakan.

Pemuda itu memutuskan membuka pintu tersebut. Nafasnya tertahan. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak beberapa detik. Dengan pandangan sedikit kabur, dia mendekat pada gadis itu. Mengusap pipinya, mencium dahinya sekilas, sebelum tangisnya tak terbendung.

Matanya buram akan tangis untuk tak dapat melihat. Telinganya berusaha ia tulikan agar tidak mendengar.

"A-ahhhh! Kumohon! Kumohon! Ngeseks denganku! A-akuu tak tahan~ vaginaku sudah ingin dimasukkan!"

Dia adalah gadis yang cantik. Rambutnya merah menyala. Bulu matanya lentik membuat pandangannya menyejukkan hati. Kulitnya putih bagai susu. Dan—

—tak memiliki tangan dan kaki—

—bertelanjang dan mengusap-ngusap selangkangannya pada sebuah boneka.

.

.

 **Because I Love You**

 **Romance and drama**

 **Naruto U. X Fem!Kyuubi**

 **Saya tidak memiliki hak kepemilikan terhadap karakter-karakter di sini.**

.

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka pertama kali adalah saat berusia enam tahun. Naruto waktu kecil adalah anak yang nakal. Dia sering menarik-narik rambut Kyuubi—anak perempuan seusianya— dan mengejeknya tomat karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah. Ke manapun anak perempuan itu pergi, dia akan mengekor dari belakang, dan menyanyikan lagu semacam; ' _aku punya tomat merah~ kuletakkan di rambut si cewek kontet~'_.

Yap, anak nakal yang suka cari perhatian. Dan dia mendapat julukan ' _si anjing kecil Kyuubi'_ oleh teman-temannya.

Sejauh yang dia ingat, kenangannya bersama Kyuubi tidak jauh-jauh daripada membuat gadis itu dulu menangis dan melemparkan buku ke arah wajahnya sebelum berlari meneriakinya bodoh. Tidak ada kesan. Tidak ada bagian menyenangkan.

—walau demikian, pada usianya yang kini telah menginjak 19 tahun, Naruto menjadi orang asing pertama yang peduli pada kondisi Kyuubi sekarang.

Wajah Naruto semakin kusut dan matanya bengkak karena menangis. Dia keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melihat kondisi teman masa kecilnya, mendatangi ayah Kyuubi yang berada di dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Pria tua itu dengan berjalan agak lunglai, menghidangkan teh hangat untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu menyesap sedikit air teh, mencoba menenangkan diri. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan dengan wajah masing-masing nampak muram.

"Paman, ke mana bibi?"

Pria tua itu semakin tertekan. "Dia kuantar ke rumah ayah dan ibunya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi putrinya." Pria tua itu meremas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. "Wanita itu sering berteriak agar berharap Kyuubi dibunuh saja. Dia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengurus putri kami. Terlebih wartawan terus-terusan berdatangan kemari. Kami hampir-hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah agar menghindari media masa."

Ibu yang keji. Tapi dia tidak dapat menyalahkan wanita itu. Dia hanya mengalami stress berat dan sedang dalam kondisi untuk sulit berpikir jernih.

Naruto melirik sedikit jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Dia sendiri tidak dapat datang kemari pada siang hari karena serbuan wartawan, karena itulah dia terpaksa datang pada pukul sekarang.

Bukankah dunia tak adil? Disaat orang lain menderita, orang-orang diluar sana yang hanya haus akan 'berita panas' menolak untuk memberi ruang bagi keluarga korban yang tengah mengalami duka dan beban pikiran pada saat ini.

"Paman," suara itu tegas dan menuntut.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menikahi putrimu."

Ruang mendadak senyap. Tapi tangis haru dari seorang ayah memecahkan kondisi tersebut.

.

 _Aroma kapur yang tergores di papan tulis_

 _Seruan-seruan dari lapangan di luar jendela_

 _Angin musim gugur yang menyelinap_

 _Tak ada yang spesial_

 _Tak ada yang berarti_

 _Namun karena dirimu di sanalah, semua terasa berharga_

 _._

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung amat sederhana. Hanya dua atau tiga orang yang hadir pada upacara pernikahan mereka. Tentu saja, pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan agar tidak bocor ke publik. Pada hari pernikahan itu, Kyuubi bagaikan sebuah boneka; yang hanya diam di kursi rodanya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu untuk mengucapkan janji suci.

Pernikahan berlangsung begitu cepat dan tak ada kesan, sampai-sampai Naruto sempat tidak ingat bahwa minggu lalu dia telah melakukan upacara pernikahan. Baginya yang terpenting adalah setelah menikah, lalu bagaimana cara agar menghibur kondisi Kyuubi saat ini.

Langkah pertama yang dilakukan Naruto dapat dijelaskan dengan lima kalimat: ia membawa Kyuubi sejauh mungkin.

Dan saat Naruto memantapkan hati untuk membawanya sejauh mungkin, dia tidak main-main. Pemuda itu membawa istrinya ke Saint-Malo. Itu adalah kota di Prancis yang terletak dibagian barat. Tepatnya di provinsi Brittany di selat Inggris.

Ini adalah kota yang indah. Setiap hari mereka akan melihat burung-burung camar yang beterbangan di sore hari, membuat siluet di jalan-jalan setapak. Pasirnya putih dan berkilau. Lautnya biru dan jernih.

Ia membeli sebuah vila kecil yang agak di pojok. Vila itu sangat dekat dengan benteng besar dekat laut. Bentengnya terbuat dari batu. Ketika mereka mengunjungi benteng itu dengan Naruto mendorong kursi roda, dinding-dindingnya diselumuti lumut hijau yang memanjang bagai ular. Kemudian ada sebuah patung raksasa dengan penampilan seorang bajak laut.

Mata Naruto berkilau.

"Lihat Kyuubi, itulah bajak laut yang dulu menguasai desa ini. Aku bersyukur kita bisa melihatnya. Kau tau, tempat ini adalah tempat kelahiran dari tokoh fiktif Sherlock Holmes yang terkenal."

Mata dari gadis itu kosong. Ia tidak melihat ke mana-mana. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tidak ada yang tau. Meski begitu, Naruto tetap terus mengajaknya bicara karena itu baik untuk penyembuhan sakit mentalnya.

"Tempat yang indah bukan? Suara deburan ombak. Angin laut. Dan yang terpenting penampakan matahari terbenam di laut. Benar-benar seperti bulan madu ya~ meski kenyataannya kita akan tinggal di sini mulai sekarang~"

Itu adalah godaan yang hampa. Seberapa keraspun ia mengajak bicara Kyuubi, gadis itu diam bagai boneka. Terduduk manis di tempatnya. Matanya kosong tanpa cahaya.

Saat matahari benar-benar terbenam, mereka akan pulang. Biasanya di jam seginilah Kyuubi ingin ke kamar mandi. Jadi ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi dan meletakkannya di kloset. Pada awalnya ia sedikit malu untuk membuka celana perempuan itu dan melihatnya buang air besar ataupun kecil secara langsung. Ia akan memakaikan lagi celana itu setelah istrinya selesai dan membawanya dekat perapian untuk menghangatkan badan setelah hampir sejam diterpa angin laut. Ia akan duduk di sampingnya. Mengecup rambutnya. Kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil memandangi perapian yang membosankan.

Pada waktu jam makan, Naruto akan membuat makan malam. Ia bukanlah tukang masak yang handal. Kebiasaan buruknya yang terus-terusan mengonsumsi ramen membuatnya menjadi pemalas soal memasak. Tapi karena tidak semua orang punya perut karet seperti dia (dalam artian tidak pernah sakit meski terus makan-makanan _junk food_ ), Naruto berlatih memasak agar apa yang dikonsumsi Kyuubi baik untuk tubuhnya.

Kyuubi adalah seorang gadis remaja yang sudah tidak memiliki tangan ataupun kaki. Naruto dengan sabar setiap hari menyuapi gadis itu. Ia tidak makan. Naruto ingin memastikan istrinya kenyang terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya, hingga ia akan memakan makanannya yang sudah terlanjur dingin.

Meski cukup enggan berpisah dengan istirnya meski hanya sebentar, ia juga harus mencari nafkah. Sehingga pada pukul tujuh malam lewat, dia akan mengantar istrinya ke tempat tidur. Pada waktu-waktu inilah batin Naruto lebih terluka daripada semua waktu dalam satu hari. Pada waktu jam segini, istrinya akan mulai gila, dan berteriak-teriak untuk minta seks. Ia meracau tidak jelas dan menggesekan selangkangannya pada apapun di sekitar untuk mendapatkan kepuasaan seks. Syukurnya, ia telah merenovasi kamar ini menjadi ruang kedap suara, sehingga para tetangga tidak akan mendengar teriakan-teriakan Kyuubi. Ia akan meninggalkan gadis itu di kamar dan menutup pintunya supaya suara yang ditimbulkan tidak sampai keluar. Kemudian dia akan tenggelam bersama laptop untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Uzumaki Naruto pernah berkuliah di Universitas Saitama. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan memutuskan untuk _drop out_. Ia akhirnya terjun menjadi seorang penulis novel. Karyanya telah terjual dalam jumlah 500.000 cetakan. Menjadi penulis termuda yang meraih best seller. Dijuluki sebagai penulis jenius karena tidak pernah bermasalah dengan writer block dan cepat menyelesaikan _deadline_. Jika Naruto pikir lagi, Kyuubi akan sedikit kesusahan hidup dengannya karena dia sendiri termasuk pusat perhatian—meski harus dikatakan perhatian orang lain terhadap penulis tidaklah benar-benar sebesar orang-orang yang berkecimpung dalam dunia hiburan.

Naruto akan berhenti menulis sekitar pukul 10 malam, kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidur dia dan Kyuubi. Saat ia membuka pintu dan menemukan istrinya masih menggesek selangkangannya dengan bantalnya, itu menjadi pemandangan biasa. Dan seperti hari-hari lain, saat ia melihat Naruto, dia akan merengek untuk minta disetubuhi.

Naruto tidak akan keberatan untuk melayani Kyuubi. Kyuubi adalah istirnya. Dan dari lubuk hati Naruto, ia juga menginginkannya.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa...

Setidaknya ia tidak bisa pada kondisi Kyuubi saat ini. Kyuubi meminta melakukan itu atas dasar nafsu binatang, bukan perasaan cinta. Dan Naruto tidak ingin menyentuh istrinya yang kondisi mentalnya belum membaik.

Dengan perasaan sabar dan nafsu yang bergejolak, Naruto hanya membantu Kyuubi mencapai kepuasaan dengan permainan jari dan lidahnya pada bagian intim kewanitaan. Setelah puas dengan orgasme Kyuubi akan segera jatuh tertidur, sementara sang suami menahan syahwatnya dengan kuat agar tidak menyerang istrinya.

...hal seperti ini ia rasakan sampai berminggu-minggu.

.

.

 **Flasback**

 **.**

[kurang lebih, itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu diculik oleh orang yang tidak diketahui dan keberadaannya dicari polisi sampai satu bulan.

Pada saat Polisi melakukan penggeledahan, dia ditemukan dalam keadaan sudah cacat. Kedua tangan dan kakinya yang sudah tidak ada diganti dengan kaki dan tangan boneka yang dijahitkan padanya. Tentu, kaki dan tangan boneka itu tidak dipasangkan agar dia dapat berjalan, melainkan untuk menambah fantasi seksual orang-orang jahanam yang memakai Kyuubi sebagai pemuas nafsu. Tangan dan kaki boneka palsu itu dilepaskan dan ia dikembalikan ke rumah orang tuanya.

 _Boneka yang hidup_. Itu adalah istilah yang telah lumrah di _deep web_ , merujuk kepada manusia yang tangan dan kakinya dipotong, kemudian dijual sebagai alat seks kepada orang-orang berotak miring yang menginginkan seks dengan manusia penurut yang tidak dapat lari ke mana-mana—itulah _boneka yang hidup_.

Pelaku penculikan sendiri kemudian diberikan hukuman mati oleh hukum Jepang.]

.

.

Naruto selalu bangun lebih pagi setiap harinya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Kyuubi bangun. Setelah Kyuubi bangun, ia cepat-cepat membawanya ke kamar mandi untuk buang air, lalu memandikan gadis itu. Ia selalu dengan telaten dan hati-hati mencuci rambut pendek Kyuubi. Rambutnya dia potong setelah mereka menikah, agar dia dapat membawa Kyuubi tanpa takut tergelincir oleh rambutnya yang panjang.

Menyabuni tubuhnya otomatis dia akan meraba-raba seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Naruto dapat merasakan puting payudaranya selalu mengeras jika dia menyenggol bagian tersebut. Nafas gadis itu akan memberat dan erangan akan muncul sesekali. Tapi dia tidak pernah berteriak-teriak meminta seks kecuali telah malam. Sedikit banyak, Naruto bersyukur frekuensi kegilaan Kyuubi hanya pada jam tertentu.

Setelah mandi Naruto akan menyisir rambut Kyuubi. Ia akan bersenandung ringan. Pada saat menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca, Kyuubi akan melihat ke wajah Naruto lewat pantulan kaca. Matanya tetaplah kosong, dan raut wajahnya susah dibaca. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

Kemudian ia akan menyuapi Kyuubi, sebelum akhirnya mendudukan gadis itu di sofa dekat TV untuk menonton acara kartun. Bahasanya menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Tapi siapa yang peduli... yang penting ada gambarnya dan kelucuannya dapat didapat.

Pada jam segini, Naruto akan membersihkan dirinya. Air dingin mengucur dari shower, meringankan sedikit beban pikiran yang ia miliki.

Ini sudah tiga minggu sejak Kyuubi tinggal serumah dengannya, tapi tidak ada kemajuan dalam perkembangan mental Kyuubi. Gadis itu seperti terperangkap dalam dunianya sendiri dan tidak mau membiarkannya untuk menariknya meski sedikit.

Ia mengeringkan diri. Dan masih dengan handuk di atas kepala serta tubuh masih agak basah, dia berjalan menuju ruang santai di mana Kyuubi berada, dan mematung dengan tubuh yang panas-dingin.

"K-Kyuubi!"

Gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan pemberontakan. Dia tiba-tiba ada di dekat meja makan dan tengah mengikis jarak dengan merangkak menuju sebuah pisau di dekat kursi. Ia mengangkat tubuh yang tidak sempurna itu dan segera memindahkannya ke sofa semula. Dia menangkup kedua pipinya, tapi gadis itu menggeleng keras ke kiri dan kanan tidak ingin menatap ke wajah Naruto.

"Auuuhh! Auuuuu! Wehhhhhh! Uuuuuu!"

Itu adalah perkataan yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Dan Naruto dengan hati yang terluka berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Kyuubi! Tenang! Bicarakan dulu denganku! Tolong jangan begini!"

Dibutuhkan waktu lama untuk menenangkannya.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan mata berair, sebelum terisak dan menatap ke bawah tak berani memandang suaminya.

Naruto menyerah. Pria itu menggendong Kyuubi ke kamar dan menidurkannya. Dia memeluk wanita itu dan menenggelamkan wajah ke ceruk lehernya. Ia mengabaikan rasa lapar dari perutnya, memutuskan untuk menemani Kyuubi untuk terlelap sekali lagi.

 ****Because I Love You****

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur, menyabut fajar yang gemerlap kemerahan. Berputar sesuai peraduannya. Kembali tenggelam berhiaskan lembayung senja.

Terjadi setiap hari. Dan waktu berlalu di setiap detiknya.

Tidak ada hal yang spesial setelah peristiwa yang membuat tegang dulu. Kini beberapa minggu bahkan terlewat begitu saja seperti hari-hari biasa.

Mungkin perbedaan yang mencolok adalah wajah Naruto yang mulai kehilangan warna dan akhir-akhir ini menjadi pucat. Kesulitan fokus terhadap pekerjaan karena hampir 24 jam dia selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang diinginkan istrinya yang tidak mau mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya. Pernah suatu ketika istrinya kencing di atas kasur, padahal dia dapat saja memanggil Naruto untuk membawanya ke kamar mandi. Hal tersebut membuat dia harus mengontrol istrinya hampir beberapa kali persepuluh menit agar memastikan dia tidak kekurangan apapun yang dia inginkan. Karena segala kebutuhan Kyuubi harus diurus terlebih dahulu, dirinya sendiri mulai jarang mengurus kesehatannya. Hal ini semakin buruk ketika editornya mengeluhkan bahwa hasil karyanya mengalami kemunduran.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam berkarir di dunia penulis, Naruto mengalami apa yang disebut _writer block_. Perasaan stres dan tertekan membuat dia susah untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Terlebih, dia tidak dapat mensurvei tempat-tempat yang ingin dijadikan contoh di dalam novelnya layaknya penulis profesional lain karena harus berada di sisi Kyuubi setiap waktu. Ia terpaksa hanya berbekalkan _searching_ di Internet. Itupun hasilnya tidak membuat dia puas.

Pada hari berikutnya, apa yang ia takutkan terjadi. Dia jatuh pingsan dengan kondisi demam tinggi. Sekilas dia dapat melihat Kyuubi menjatuhkan dirinya dari sofa dan berguling mendekati dirinya dengan berurai air mata dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tersadar.

Tetapi kegelapan merayunya... dan ia terbujuk...

...

...

...

Dia pingsan sekitar setengah jam. Nafasnya berat dan wajahnya merah. Ia bangun dengan kondisi kepala pusing berat dan ia harus berpegangan pada sofa demi menjaga keseimbangan. Sewaktu dia telah mendapat penglihatan jernih, dia melihat Kyuubi yang tengah tengkurap dan memandangnya cemas di bawah kakinya. Dia tidak bersuara. Tapi wajahnya nampak kusut dan bengkak akibat menangis.

Ia mengangkat tubuh tak sempurna itu. Membawanya ke kamar dan menidurkannya di ranjang.

Naruto mengambil obat-obatan di laci dekat ranjang. Untuk minum memang sudah tersedia air di dalam teko plastik di atas meja. Ia meminum obat dan memutuskan untuk tidur beristirahat.

Naruto mengambil bantal di atas ranjang dan selimut tipis. Menggelar selimut di lantai. Ia akan tidur di bawah sana. Jika dia tidur di atas ranjang bersama Kyuubi, dia takut istrinya akan tertular demam.

Kyuubi memandangnya dengan tidak setuju. Ia masih enggan bersuara.

Naruto tertawa renyah. "Tak apa. Aku tidur di bawah saja. Kau akan tertular demamku jika tidur bersamaku."

Ia segera merebahkan diri dengan bantal sebagai alas kepala. Badannya terasa lesu dan tidak bertenaga. Ia yakin dengan mudah tertidur dalam kondisi saat ini.

 _BUKK!_

Mata Naruto melebar. Kyuubi lagi-lagi berbuat tindakan yang tidak bisa dia bayangkan. Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya dari ranjang dan sekarang berada di sampingnya. Meski ranjang mereka tidak tinggi, itu pasti cukup sakit.

"Kau..."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

Dengan helaan nafas, dia mengangkat Kyuubi kembali ke atas ranjang. Gadis itu meronta, tapi segera diam saat Naruto juga tidur di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan tidur di sini bersamamu, jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi."

Ia mengusap rambut merah itu. Menyesapnya sebentar, mengingat aromanya, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha untuk tidur.

"Seorang... Pembantu..."

 _...hah?_

Naruto mengerjap. Entah ia salah dengar atau tidak.

"Pekerjakan... seorang pembantu..."

"..."

 _Kyuubi berbicara!_

Dalam hatinya yang terdalam Naruto bersorak dalam kegembiraan. Demamnya serasa memudar begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin membalikkan tubuhnya karena mungkin saja Kyuubi tidak ingin dirinya melihat wajahnya saat ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap membelakanginya. Meski begitu, senyum Naruto lebar dan hatinya terasa cerah.

"Tak apa... aku sanggup merawatmu seorang diri. Kumohon dukung aku dalam merawat dirimu, itu akan cukup. Berbicaralah lebih banyak denganku, aku akan merasa sehat. Banyak-banyaklah tersenyum, itu akan menjadi hal paling membahagiakan bagiku."

Tidak ada jawaban. Naruto juga tidak mengharapkannya.

Dengan senyum masih lebar, pemuda itu jatuh dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Menjauh ku tak mau_

 _Mendekatpun hanya menjahilimu_

 _Tak tau cara dekat denganmu_

 _Tapi hati berdetak menari tak menentu_

 _...kuingin bersamamu_

.

.

.

Ia sembuh hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Setelah sembuh dia segara menyiapkan kebutuhan Kyuubi yang tertunda. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena jam makan malam telah benar-benar jauh terlewat. Istrinya pasti lapar.

Tapi, dengan suara amat pelan, Kyuubi bersuara, "...Tak apa."

Dia tidak mau mengulang dua kali perkataan itu meski Naruto memintanya. Untungnya Naruto selalu mendengar ucapan-ucapannya meski teramat pelan.

Ia membawa Kyuubi berjalan-jalan di sore hari menyusuri pasir-pasir putih. Ombak berdesir menenangkan. Pada sore itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kyuubi tersenyum tipis memandangi lautan. Naruto benar-benar menahan tangisan bahagia dan menyapu air mata di sudut matanya cepat-cepat.

Disuatu hari hujan turun, ia membuat teru teru bozu dan menggantungnya di dekat jendela. Meski Kyuubi tidak dapat membantu, ia melihat kegiatan suaminya yang iseng itu dengan perasaan senang. Dulu, sebelum menjadi cacat, ia selalu membuat teru teru bozu dan memohon kepada Dewa agar hari cepat cerah.

Pada suatu ketika juga, Kyuubi berkata ketika Naruto menguapinya makan, "Masakanmu enak."

Hati Naruto meluap. Ia tanpa sadar berdiri dan meninju ke atas dengan satu tangan dan berteriak, "Kemenangannnn!".

Dan tentu, dia membuat sup itu tumpah ke lantai.

"..."

"..."

Mendapatkan pandangan jengkel dari istrinya, Naruto berdogeza dan meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

...

Mereka lalu mulai melakukan banyak hal secara perlahan.

Terkadang, mereka membicarakan bagian mana bagusnya dari kartun yang baru saja mereka tonton.

Terkadang, mereka hanya berbasa-basi tentang kilau kemerahan senja.

Terkadang juga, mereka hanya saling membalas nyanyian dengan nyanyian.

Hanya hal-hal sepele, tapi hati Naruto terasa berbunga.

Istrinya tidak suka bicara banyak dan dia tidak pernah tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya tipis, hampir-hampir tidak terlihat. Tapi setidaknya itu cukup bagi Naruto.

Kyuubi sudah berhenti berteriak meminta seks dan bermasturbasi di malam hari. Dia hanya akan tidur telentang dan menatap langit-langit menunggu Naruto kembali dari waktu bekerjanya.

Naruto tidak bisa menemaninya pada jam segitu karena merupakan waktu produktifnya untuk bekerja, jadi dia berinisiatif untuk membeli TV satu lagi untuk di kamar tapi Kyuubi menolaknya.

"Apa tidak bosan hanya memandang ke langit-langit."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan pada waktu-waktu tersebut."

Tidak ada jawaban cukup lama.

"...Banyak hal."

Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi Naruto tidak ingin menggalinya lebih jauh. Jika dia telah selesai bekerja, Naruto akan tidur di samping Kyuubi dan gadis itu akan memintanya untuk memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher yang dia miliki. Naruto dengan senang hati melakukannya.

"Hey, Kyuubi."

"Ya?"

"Um... kita kan sudah lama menikah, sebagai suamimu aku belum mengabulkan satupun keinginanmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Ada."

"Apa itu?"

Keheningan yang melanda membuat Naruto mengernyit. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari ceruk leher istrinya dan memandang Kyuubi secara langsung. Gadis itu melihatnya dengan keyakinan pada ucapannya.

"Seorang anak."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, sebelum rileks kembali. Ia tersenyum bersamaan air matanya yang mengalir. Naruto bahagia. Akhirnya Kyuubi mau menerimanya seutuhnya. Bukan sebagai seorang lelaki yang akan memuaskan nafsunya, tetapi sebagai lelaki yang ingin mencintainya seutuhnya.

Menghapus air mata, Naruto dengan hati yang berdebar dan wajah yang memerah malu, mulai mengecup bibir istrinya. Rasanya manis bagaikan jeruk. Ia melakukannya dengan amat lembut, takut-takut Kyuubi bisa hancur kapan saja. Tangannya mulai merayap ke mana-mana, tetapi pikirannya tetap ia jaga agar tidak berkabut.

malam itu, mereka melaluinya dengan perasaan kasih

 ****Because I Love You****

"Aku ingin mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku."

Itu adalah pagi yang cerah. Tak ada petir maupun hujan apalagi badai salju yang membuat kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Kyuubi.

"Um... maaf? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

Ia memberikan tatapan bosan pada Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Ini bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menemui orang tua Kyuubi, tapi reaksi yang diberikan ibunya terlalu berlebihan. Naruto takut jika Kyuubi ke sana sekali lagi, ibu Kyuubi akan menolak keberadaan putrinya dan mengata-ngatai agar Kyuubi mati saja.

Tapi dilihat dari sorot matanya, keputusan istrinya sudah bulat. Naruto tidak dapat membantahnya.

Jadi, mereka akhirnya naik pesawat keesokan harinya dan pulang ke Jepang. Ia telah mengabari kedua orang tua Kyuubi. Meski, hanya ayah Kyuubi yang ia ajak bicara di telepon. Ayah mertuanya menyambut keinginan pasangan itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Mereka naik taksi dari bandara dan sampai ke rumah kediaman keluarga Kyuubi. Ayahnya menyambut dirinya dari luar rumah dan nampak akan menangis bahagia kapan saja. Dia cepat-cepat mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk masuk.

"Sayang, siapa itu?"

Itu suara ibu Kyuubi. Dia mengelap tangannya yang kotor dan masih mengenakan celemek. Ia tidak tau sama sekali mengenai kedatangan putrinya karena suaminya merahasiakan mengenai kedatangan tersebut.

Begitu dia melihat anak perempuannya, wanita itu jatuh berlutut. Dia menangis. Dan merangkak cepat-cepat menuju Kyuubi kemudian bersujud di kaki Kyuubi yang hampir habis diamputasi.

"Maafkan aku! Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Ia tersedu.

"Aku bersalah! Aku ibu yang buruk! Maafkan aku!"

Tangisnya nyaring bagaikan bayi yang baru terlahir. Penampilannya nampak begitu tua. Selam berbulan-bulan ini, dia terus-terusan menangisi putrinya dan rasa bersalahnya. Ia kini sadar bahwa tindakannya selama ini begitu salah. Ia merasa bersujud sekalipun tak akan cukup menebus dosa yang dia lakukan.

"Ibu, bangunlah. Berhenti. Aku telah memaafkanmu."

Ibunya tidak mau mendengarkan dan terusan terisak. Naruto tersentuh melihat pemandangan ini.

Butuh waktu lama bagi ibu Kyuubi agar menenangkan diri. Itupun berkat bujukan ayah Kyuubi. Kami meninggalkan mereka berdua bersama sejenak. Aku dapat mendengar kedua anak dan ibu itu saling bercerita, khususnya Kyuubi menjadi pembicara aktif saat ini.

"Saint-Malo adalah kota kecil yang indah. Jalan-jalan setapaknya berkelok-kelok dan terbuat dari bebatuan marmer. Unsur eropa abad tengahnya masih cukup kental. Dan arsitekturnya enak dipandang mata. Kuharap ibu bisa melihat kediaman kami suatu hari nanti."

Naruto dan ayah Kyuubi diam-diam mendengarkan. Pria tua itu menghapus air mata di sudut matanya dan berkata 'terima kasih' berkali-kali.

 ****Because I Love You****

"Ayo jalan-jalan ke pematang sungai."

Permintaan lain yang tiba-tiba begitu saja.

Naruto tidak keberatan, sehingga ia mendorong kursi roda Kyuubi dengan senang hati sambil berjalan menyusuri pematang sungai di sore hari. Airnya mengalir dari arah hulu dan warnanya jadi jingga akibat refleksi dari sinar senja.

"Ini tempat dulu kau sering menarik-narik rambutku ketika pulang dan terus menyebutku tomat."

Naruto berkeringat dingin sedikit. "A-ah... i-itu pernah terjadi ya?"

"Ya. Itu pernah terjadi. Jangan berpura-pura tak ingat."

Ia menunduk menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"..."

"...Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi buka suara, "Mengapa dulu kau begitu jahat padaku?"

Kali ini keringat dinginnya semakin banyak. "Um... itu... aku Cuma tidak tau harus apa..."

"..."

"Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu. Tetapi kau terlalu pendiam dan mencintai buku. Aku adalah orang yang tidak bisa diam dan benci kesunyian."

"Huh? Bukankah menjadi penulis kau akan selalu berada di kesunyian setiap hari?"

Naruto tertawa renyah. Memandang ke pematang sungai, teringat anak kecil anak nakal yang mengekor seorang gadis kutu buku yang ia mainkan rambutnya sambil berjalan, seolah itu merupakan tali untuk mengendalikan kuda.

"Aku mencoba mengenal dunia yang kamu cintai. Aku mencoba mengenal buku. Dan tanpa kuketahui, aku jatuh cinta kepada buku. Kemudian, justru menjadi seorang penulis buku." Ia berjalan ke depan. Berbalik dan menghadap istrinya. Berjongkok dan menatapnya intens. "Itu semua demi dirimu."

Ini menjadi ekspresi pertama Kyuubi untuk nampak terkejut. "Katakan padaku... apa kau malaikat yang tidak sengaja tersesat di bumi?"

"Jika itu tersesat untuk bertemu dengan dirimu, aku rela kok ehehehe."

"Itu tidak lucu."

Naruto tergelak.

"Mengapa kau sangat mencintaiku?"

"Kau adalah anak perempuan yang kikuk tapi kau membuatku nyaman." "Kau tidak membenciku dan justru menganggapku teman." "Kau ada disisiku ketika aku jatuh sakit meski aku jahat padamu." "Kau memuatku terpikat ketika tersenyum melihat bunga di kebun sekolah bermekaran."

"CUKUP! Aku akan mati karena malu jika kau terus mengatakan pidatomu yang nampaknya tidak akan selesai hanya dalam waktu sebentar."

Wajahnya memerah dan ia melihat keberbagai arah dengan risih. Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan puas.

"Jadi.. Naruto..."

"Ya?"

Itu adalah senyum tipis seperti hari-hari yang biasa. Istrinya tidak pernah tau lagi bagaimana cara tertawa maupun senyum lebar yang manis. Meski demikian, bagi Naruto itu sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghangatkan relung hatinya.

"Dapatkah kau ceritakan padaku isi dari novelmu, sembari kita melihat senja yang terbenam?"

"Tentu."

Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tidak pula benar-benar romantis. Percakapan ringan tanpa ada unsur saling rayu merayu. Walau begitu, meski itulah yang terjadi pada rumah tangga yang dijalani, mereka tau bahwa satu sama lain diantara mereka saling menyayangi.

Kyuubi menyadari dirinya adalah wanita yang penuh kekurangan. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun mengenai hal tersebut. Mungkin... mati lebih baik. Tapi ada satu pria yang teramat mencintainya, ingin agar ia tetap di sisinya dan bertahan hidup. Orang itu memberi ia cahaya. Orang itu memberi ia harapan. Karena dirinyalah, ia mampu bertahan hingga saat ini. Ia akan selalu mencintai suaminya hingga akhir hayatnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halooo~ dah setengah tahun lebih saya gak tulis. TULISAN. SAYA. KAKU. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Entah kenapa endingnya kurang nendang gitu. Kurombak beberapa kali tetap kurang nendang. Kesel, sampe sempat gue tulis ulang Naruto mati. Terus karena gak ada yang rawat Kyuubi berakhir mati kelaparan *ups sorry buat yang kebaca bagian ini dan udah ke feel sama ending~

Tapi akhirnya saya mengakhiri cerita seperti yang terjadi di atas. _Saya gak sekejam itu kok_... _mungkin_.

Saya juga gak sanggup buat terus memperpanjang satu oneshoot ini sehingga perkembangan Kyuubi terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi gak mungkin memainkannya perlahan atau... cerita ini akan memakan 10K word *ngeng ngeng

Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Hm... atau pujian yang bisa bikin author bahagia juga gak papa ehehehe.


End file.
